Bajo la lluvia
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Fic que participa del Reto Kuroko no Basuke: La rebelión de los ukes. Quería experimentar lo que el otro chico sentía cuando se lo hacía por las noches. Tan simple y básico como eso, pero se preguntaba porque había esperado tanto para proponérselo.


Fandom: Kuruko no Basuke.  
Pairing: KagamixAomine.  
Warning: AU, Yaoi, OoC (toneladas)  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Notes: Fic que participa del reto de Itara. Reto Kuroko no Basuke: La rebelión de los ukes.  
Summary: Quería experimentar lo que el otro chico sentía cuando se lo hacía por las noches. Tan simple y básico como eso, pero se preguntaba porque había esperado tanto para proponérselo.

* * *

_**Bajo la lluvia**_

Kagami, el chico pelirrojo que venía de Estados Unidos, saludó a todos sus compañeros de equipo que se retiraban de la cancha luego de que el entrenamiento terminara, el pelirrojo se quedó un poco más dentro de la cancha luego de que todos se retiraran hacia los vestuarios, practicando sus tiros.

Tenía que prepararse si quería llegar otra vez a la Winter Cup, pero concentrarse se había puesto bastante difícil últimamente pensaba en lo que del año anterior hacía el presente había hecho, en especial lo que desde hacía un tiempo le venía pasando con el dorsal 5 del Instituto Too.

Una tarde, durante sus vacaciones, y después de un mano a mano que tuvieron Daiki y Taiga, pasó algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera creído posible pero ni en el universo más bizarro, aunque tuvieron que aceptar lo que pasó y afrontarlo, y de alguna manera seguir viéndose a la cara.

Mientras volvían a cubrir sus cuerpos esa noche de verano bajo el ruidoso ventilador de techo de la casa de Kagami prometieron que nunca volvería a pasar. Ambos se probaron y volvieron a quedar para jugar basketball, todo parecía que iba a ir de maravillas. Fue un juego como cualquier otro se robaban la pelota todo el tiempo entre los dos, parecía que las sábanas de la cama de Taiga iban a quedar intactas.

Claro porque la noche sacó a relucir sus instintos más bajos y sus cuerpos cayeron presos de la pasión y el deseo apenas cerraron la puerta de entrada de la casa del chico de pelo rojo.

Después de recuperar sus conciencias y sus vestimentas ambos comenzaron a echarse la culpa el uno al otro, hablando que uno incitó al otro a terminar revolcados en cualquier sitio como conejos. Luego de pelearse y gritarse un montón de barbaridades por toda la casa de Taiga, terminaron haciéndolo otra vez pero esta vez sobre la mesa.

Ya ninguno de los dos se animaba a ni siquiera mirarse de reojo, por miedo a terminar otra vez teniendo sexo de forma descomunal en alguna otra habitación o peor en el balconcito, de aquel pequeño departamento donde vivía desde hacía un año.

El silenció invadió la pequeña sala-comedor como un frio que congelaba todo a su paso, hasta que Taiga decidió hablar y llegar a un acuerdo.

—Esto es sólo se…sexo— Dijo con sus mejillas haciendo juego con sus cabellos —No hay nada más ¿No?— Preguntó dudoso ya ni sabía en qué pensar.

—Claro, por favor— Bufó al escuchar esa pregunta —Tu no me gustas… Es sólo sexo— Dejó bien en claro todo.

—Uff…— Respiró relajado al escuchar eso pero de repente se volvió plantear otra duda —¿Entonces esto nos convierte en _fuck buddies_?—

—¿Qué?

—Sí, cuando dos personas…— Se colocó la remera que había quedado justo colgando de una de las sillas del juego de comedor mientras que con ella trataba de cubrir su desnudes —Tienen sexo sin compromiso— Mientras hablaba su mirada iba descendiendo por el cuerpo desnudo del chico de ojos azules, que estaba recostado hacia atrás sobre sus brazos.

—Llámalo como quieras esto no volverá a suceder— Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

—Dijiste lo mismo la primera vez— Taiga los siguió con la mirada desde la mesa.

—Desde ahora no volverá a pasar— Se dio vuelta buscando la mirada del pelirrojo y lo encontró frente a él sentado sobre esa mesa, con las piernas bastante separadas y sus manos sobre el canto de la madera.

Endureció su gesto, no podía caer otra vez. Se lo había prometido así mismo hace sólo unos segundos, no podía sólo por una pose sugerente perder la compostura. Se colocó la remera y volvió a darle la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta.

—No te creo— Se rió con fuerza, era obvio que no se iba a mantenerse firme ante esa sentencia —Que vas hacer, vas a dejar de jugar basketball— Se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar su ropa interior —Y cuando empiecen las clases y nos enfrentemos en un partido…— Se acercó hasta la puerta y se apoyó en la pared.

—¡Qué te importa! — Le contestó un poco molesto.

—Claro que me importa, si me desnudas a la mitad de la cancha como lo hiciste hoy me importa— Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Aomine le gruñó como si de un animal se tratase, Kagami solo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía el frente sin quitar las sonrisa de sus labios. Daiki se giró mirándolo fijamente, mientras apoyaba una mano en el marco de la puerta justo a la altura de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que aceptes la realidad— Lo miró a los ojos —Lo que no se puede evitar no se puede evitar, pero a veces se puede ocultar— Taiga dejó muy en claro lo que quería.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si tenemos la necesidad de hacerlo que lo hagamos, tú ya conoces la dirección de mi casa y mientras nadie lo sepa no habrá problemas— Le extendió la mano.

—¿Sólo sexo?— Aomine se encontraba un tanto incomodo ante semejante propuesta.

—Sólo sexo— Ambos chicos se dieron un apretón de manos en señal de acuerdo.

Desde ese día ya habían pasado varios meses, y siempre quedaban en la casa de Kagami, durante las vacaciones Aomine comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo entre esas paredes, y ambos aprendieron a conocerse mejor, su relación no mejoró ni empeoró pero se trataban como _conocidos con cierta rivalidad natural_. Cuando las clases comenzaron los horarios los absorbieron a ambos por lo que Daiki comenzó a visitar menor frecuencia durante las tarde-noche al chico de ojos rojos.

Taiga nunca se puso a pensar en lo que se había puesto de acuerdo con el chico de pelo azul. No se quejaba, con Aomine no la pasaba mal pero sentía que había dejado de ser una persona para el chico de pelo azul para convertirse en su muñeca de hule. No quería sentirse usado porque si iba al caso, él también estaba usando a Aomine en todo eso.

Bufó. Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y enfocarse en mejorar esos tiros desde la línea de tres puntos, que desde que esos pensamientos invadieron su mente comenzó a fallar rotundamente. Sus compañeros se preocuparon en especial Kuroko, de la noche a la mañana comenzó a no prestar atención en las prácticas y fue la primera vez que no pudo recibir uno de los pases de Kuroko todos se sorprendieron, si parecía que estaban en perfecta sincronía los dos. Desde ese momento comenzó a quedarse después de las prácticas en el gimnasio de la escuela para seguir practicando por su cuenta.

Desde lo más alto de las gradas del gimnasio alguien estuvo observando toda la práctica, mirando especialmente al chico de cabellos rojos. Con una sonrisa, siguiendo cada movimiento de Kagami, para Daiki era divertido verlo fallar y ver lo mucho que se enojaba con sí mismo por eso.

Aomine se quedó sentado en ese lugar hasta que el chico de ojos rojos tiró el último balón a la canasta, falló rotundamente y dándose por vencido por ese día junto los balones y se fue de la cancha. En ese momento el ala-pivot de Too bajó por las gradas y cruzó todo el gimnasio hasta llegar a los vestuarios donde el ala-pivot de Seirin seguro se encontraría.

Cuando entró los vestuarios, Taiga suspiró por el cansancio y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme de gimnasia, se dirigió a las duchas y dejó correr el agua sobre su cuerpo. El agua caliente, que repiqueteaba con fuerza sobre el piso de la ducha y sobre cuerpo comenzó a relajar los músculos.

Aomine ingresó al sector de las duchas y vio Kagami desnudo bajo la lluvia, con la cabeza gacha y las manos formando un puño sobre los blancos azulejos. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Taiga, un poco sorprendido al no haber sido notado todavía. Se estaría convirtiendo en Kuroko, se preguntó y tomó al pelirrojo por la espalda.

—Estabas muy rígido frente al aro, así nunca vas a encestar— Le dijo a Kagami mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo y la ropa se le mojaba.

—¡Qué!— Taiga se dio vuelta bruscamente al sentir la voz de Aomine en su oído y su cuerpo detrás del suyo —Aomine aquí no— Se quejó cuando la boca del peliazul comenzó a besar su cuello y trató de alejarlo.

—Relájate— Volvió a susurrarle mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Y comenzó a tocar la piel mojada del pelirrojo.

—¡Aomine, basta aquí no!— Volvió a quejarse y a empujarlo pero no logró nada, y a ese paso ya los dos estaban casi totalmente desnudos.

Kagami siguió forcejeando tratando de alejarse del peliazul, a pesar de que estaba acorralado entre el cuerpo desnudo de Daiki y la azulejada pared. Aomine sin importar los manotazos e intentos de patadas que recibía no dejó de mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo llegando a su miembro que aprisionó fuertemente entre sus manos.

Kagami intentó acallar sus gemidos pero aunque silenciosos seguían escapándose de sus labios, estaba rendido y sólo atinó a pasar sus brazos por los hombros de Aomine atrayendo ese moreno cuerpo hacia él —Por favor detente— Con la voz jadeante por el placer pidió al sentir la erección de Daiki chocando con la suya.

—Quiero que me lo hagas— Dijo el peliazul sin rodeos.

—¡QUÉ! — Se sorprendió no se esperaba eso —¿Por qué…?

—Cuando lo hacemos te veo y te escucho…— Taiga se había sonrojado al escucharlo, no podía evitar que las imágenes de lo que hacían en su casa se instalaran en su mente —Y parece que te sientes bien…— Aomine no había dejado de mover su mano sobre el miembro de su compañero sexual —Quiero sentirlo también.

Los jadeos de Kagami retumbaban en el desierto cuarto al igual que el ruido del agua. Aomine intentó acallarlos besando sus labios y de a poco fue guiando el cuerpo del otro chico hacía una de las divisiones que separaba una ducha de la otra. Siguieron besándose hasta necesitaron respirar.

Aomine apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Taiga, tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su cadera y le susurró —Hazlo.

El pelirrojo acató la orden y lo penetró lentamente con su dedo índice y comenzó hacer círculos en su interior, a la vez que presionaba las paredes internas de la anatomía de Aomine.

Sintió como el cuerpo que tenía casi sobre él se tensaba a medida que su dígito iba adentrándose en su cuerpo de manera casi tortuosa. Lo mismo sucedió cuando coló el segundo dedo y comenzó a simular un par de tijeras que separaban su interior, dilatándolo, pero al tercer dedo sintió el cuerpo de Aomine más relajado.

La grave y jadeante voz de Aomine lo excitaba de sobremanera, a pesar de que parecía un poco incómodo. Taiga lo sabía esa posición no era la mejor para comenzar.

Daiki comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo la necesidad de tener a Taiga dentro de él, intentó hablar pero tenía la mente nublada y de su boca sólo salían cosas incomprensibles. Se abrazó más al cuerpo de Kagami y sus miembros se apretaron más haciendo de ese roce algo casi perverso.

—Mételo…— Le ordenó antes de venirse entre sus cuerpo —Aah… Ah ah argh— Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza cuando el pelirrojo sacó sus dedos del su interior y lo puso contra la pared.

Taiga lo tomó de la cadera acercando su trasero a su entrepierna, separó sus glúteos y lo penetró de una sola vez y con ese movimiento volvió a dejarlo totalmente pegado contra el muro.

Aomine golpeó su puño con fuerza contra la pared al sentir la intromisión. Con el primer vaivén de sus cuerpos ahogó un grito en su garganta, era demasiado molesto sentir como se abría paso en su interior, parecía que lo iba a partir a la mitad. Lo sintió salir y luego volver a penetrarlo de nuevo sin ninguna premeditación, de una vez volvió a entrar, Daiki apretó fuerte sus dientes y cuando sintió como los testículos de Taiga golpeaban su trasero dejó salir un gemido tímido y doloroso.

—¿Me detengo?— Kagami preguntó temeroso al odio de Aomine al verlo así tenía miedo de lastimarlo.

—No…— Dijo apretando los dientes —Sólo me tengo que acostumbrar— Cuando Kagami se separó un poco de la espalda del peliazul los dos suspiraron, era demasiado estrecho, luego de eso el pelirrojo no se movió —¿Qué haces?... Muevete— Protestó un poco cabreado —No soy un niñita debilucha.

—Pero…Aaah— Aomine lo empujó contra sí.

—Puedo soportarlo.

Taiga le hizo caso el ojiazul y comenzó a moverse, pero con lentitud dentro del pivot de Too a la vez que besaba la espalda su espalda. Ambos jadeaban a cada movimiento. Taiga bajó la mano con la que sostenía a Aomine hasta llegar a su entrepierna y la sintió otra vez despierta e imitando sus movimientos comenzó a acariciarla con lentitud.

—Más… Aah Aha— Pidió el ojiazul y Kagami obedeció acelerando su ritmo sacando más gemidos de la boca de Aomine —Más d… más duro.

A cada estocada profunda y precisa sentía la diferencia de temperatura que había entre su cuerpo y los azulejos llenos de vapor. Kagami entraba y salía y Aomine sentía que a cada golpe perdía la conciencia. Sentía que lo que recibía no alcanzaba y necesitaba más, más fuerte, más profundo hasta que su cuerpo cayera desfallecido de placer.

—Aaahf aah…Nmh aah— Aomine había comenzado a masturbarse con movimientos rápidos, alejando las manos que subieron hasta su pezones y comenzaron a estimularlos —Aaha maahs— Kagami atacó la boca del peliazul que estaba entreabierta y lo besó con fuerza.

—Aaha…

—Ah… Ahh… Daiki aah… No aguanto más— Confesó sobre los labios de Daiki.

Aomine siguió tocándose cada vez más rápido —Hazlo dentro de mí— Lo besó y mordió los labios de Taiga. Ya no podía más sus músculos se contrajeron indicándole que se vendría el final y de repente sintió como un calor lo embargaba por dentro y lo llenaba por completo Taiga había acabo dentro de él.

El pelirrojo agitado y disfrutando de esos segundo en el paraíso que después de acabar y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Aomine y lo con sus manos lo ayudó a eyacular. La mente de Kagami se encontraba en blanco por la sensación tan placentera que sintió al tener su miembro siendo presionado por el interior de Aomine que todavía seguía marcada en su cuerpo y quizás seguiría marcada por un tiempo más. Pero su conciencia de a poco fue volviendo a la mente de Kagami y todo se volvió amargo y se alejó del ojiazul.

Aomine se dio vuelta y quedó frente de Kagami y buscó su mirada que estaba oculta tras los mechones de pelo mojado. De un momento a otro Kagami lo abrazó y sintió como si lágrimas era lo que resbalaba por su hombro.

—Tenemos que terminar con eso— Kagami confesó con la voz lo más entera que podía.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó en voz baja.

—Porque enamoré…— Aomine sintió como si algo adentro de él se apagara —…— Taiga no podía seguir hablando, por lo que dejó que sus lágrimas bañaran el hombro de Daiki por un poco más. Aomine no lo alejó de él cuando escuchó esas dos palabras sólo respiró hondo y se quedó en el lugar. No correspondió al abrazo, no hizo nada.

—No quería enamorarme, pero lo hizo no sé porque…— Decidido a hablar comenzó a atropellarse con las palabras —Porque eres tú, como terminé enamorado de ti— Se recriminaba sobre el hombro de Aomine que sólo atinó a sonreír y de apoco cubrir el tembloroso cuerpo del pelirrojo con su brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre la del otro chico.

* * *

Gracias por leer sorry no quedó tan hard como hubiese querido ¬¬#

Gracias Itara por siempre invitarme a tus retos, y espero haber estado a la altura del reto

Sí hay errores los voy a corregir pero denme tiempo

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie TT_TT porque para mí quedó un poco demasiado rosa…

Ja ne!


End file.
